Crash and Blood
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Dick, Kaldur, and Wally go out for a ride, but it doesn't end well. Rated "T" just for a few bloody scenes


He couldn't tell how bad he was injured, but he knew it was bad. Dick could see that his red shirt was ripped, but he had so much blood leaking from his chest that it covered the hole where a large piece of his shirt was ripped off.

He looked over as far as his neck would let him at the moment. Kaldur was unconscious with blood pooling by his leg, arm, and slowly dripping from a cut on his head.

Dick cursed at himself in his thoughts. Driving around during the middle of the night for no reason was stupid, but they had not stopped doing ignorant things there.

Dick's helmet had fallen into a sewage pipe earlier in the night, and instead of going home or going after it, Kaldur let Dick use his. Wally, Kaldur, and Dick were all riding their motorcycles, trying to keep a look out of the town while they didn't have any missions. Dick closed his eyes as he started getting too dizzy to even look over to his friends, wishing that he had went back home when his instincts had told him to.

…

"There goes my helmet." Robin said, watching his helmet sink in the dark waters.

Wally let out a chuckle. "You can still go after it."

Dick shoved Wally in a friendly manner. "I don't wanna ride around all night without a helmet. Should we go back and get another, or go buy one?"

"I didn't bring any money with me and don't worry Rob, one night without your helmet won't kill you." Wally said.

Kaldur took his blue helmet off and handed it to the boy wonder. "Use mine. I do not really need it."

Dick shook his head. "No, it's okay Kaldur. Maybe we should just head back. It doesn't look like there's any crimes going on tonight anyway."

Wally pouted. "But I'm not ready to go back yet. I was hoping to stay out all night!"

"Please Robin, just take the helmet, I'd feel better if you wore it."

Robin smiled. "Thanks Kal."

As they kept riding, and the clock moved past two in the morning, they forgot how many bars closed at 2. They also didn't know some drunk drivers drove trucks.

…

A drunk driver in a truck veered around the corner at a dangerously high speed. The three boys didn't have enough time to react before the truck collided into them.

Robin was hit first, but luckily, his reflexes made him instantly jump slightly off his bike just enough to avoid a head on collision that would pin him under the truck. He still got hit by the truck, and there was no doubt the little bird would be severely injured and possibly critically hurt, but he had escaped immediate-life threatening harm.

Wally was on the opposite side of the direction of the truck, giving him enough time to almost jump out of the trucks way entirely. However, the truck hit his leg, but it wasn't too serious.

Unfortunately for Kaldur, he didn't naturally have reflexes like Robin or super speed like Wally. His tough Atlantian skin had helped take part of the blow, but since he no longer had his helmet on, he was knocked unconscious and he probably had a major concussion. The truck hit dead on his leg and arm, and he was sent skidding across the pavement. He was fortunate enough to have skidded to the side, because the truck collided into a building just a few feet away. The driver fell out of the car. He already had a pool of blood forming around him.

…

Dick woke up to realize he had passed out from blood loss and that a paramedic had placed an oxygen mask on his face. The paramedic slowly lifted his body onto a gurney. For a minute, the world stayed still while Dick took in the surrounding scene.

There was blood everywhere. It looked as if someone had taken gallons of red paint, and just started pouring and throwing it everywhere. A large pool of blood sat where Kaldur's body once was. He looked over to the ambulances to see Kaldur being wheeled into one. There was a small area of blood with a small trail leading away fro the scene where Wally had ran to get help. He could see a blood spot of his own where he had been lying. A man was lying by a truck with the biggest pool of blood around him. It was safe to say the man was dead.

Wally was sitting by Kaldur's ambulance, holding crutches and going back and forth between looking at his crushed foot and Kaldur being lifted into the ambulance. Once Kaldur was in, Wally jumped in as well. Dick faded out of consciousness once again after being lifted into his ambulance.

…

When Dick woke up again, he was lying in a hospital bed with his chest bandaged and a wrapped ankle. Bruce got up from a chair he had been sitting in.

"Do you know what happened?" Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. He was glad the hospital had given him some painkillers. "Some of it. Is Kaldur okay?"

"He's not awake yet but he will be fine." Bruce said. "Why didn't he have his helmet on?"

Dick sighed. "I dropped it in a sewage drain, but we wanted to stay out, so he gave me his."

"Dick, promise me you guys will not go out on your own like that again. I thought we went over this after Cadmus."

"Okay, we won't go out without telling you. How 'bout that?"

"Fine."

"Can I go see Kaldur now?"

Bruce sighed. "As long as you take it easy."

Dick grabbed the crutch sitting by his bed and limped over to Kaldur's room. He had just woken up and was talking to Wally. Dick smiled as he went over to his bedside.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Kaldur said with joy in his voice.

Dick chuckled, knowing they would all be okay.

…

17. Blood

I hate endings. They make me very mad. A few years ago there was a bad crash by my dad's apartment and he described it as very bloody and I thought it would make a good story! I know it's crappy, but enjoy!

Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
